


Wait for Me to Come Home

by changkihyuns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me under the lamppost back on 6th Street.orThe one where their love bloomed a little too late.





	Wait for Me to Come Home

Flowers were blooming from the mud as if they were prisoners out from their cell. The warmth was very welcoming yet Huening Kai still felt cold all over his body.

Staring out the window, Huening Kai reminisced every memory he could remember from  _ this boy. _ From the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, to the way his mouth becomes agape when he concentrated on something.

It was summer when they first met. Not very ideal moment but he cherished it. It was the day of enrolment at their high school. Huening Kai was new to the school so he did not know the whereabouts of the establishment.

_ He was standing right in the middle of the walkway, staring at his form where the map of the school was printed. The school did not look enormous, to be honest. It's just that there were so many buildings and path that he did not know where he's exactly standing at the moment. _

_ He felt a tap on his shoulder that fell him out of his trance of confusion and annoyance at himself. _

_ "Hi. You look lost. Do you need help?" _

_ Well, I got lost in your eyes. I do need help to find my way… to your heart? _

_ "What?"  _

_ "What?" _

_ "You said something." _

_ "Oh. Uh. I said," he cleared his throat. "Yes, I do need help. Um." He showed him his form and pointed to the location he's supposed to go next after payment. "Where is this?" _

_ After the person looked at his form, recognition and delight filled up his face. "Oh. I am actually on my way there, too. Shall we go together?" _

_ "Um, yeah? If you don't mind?" _

_ "Oh, I don't. Honestly, I'm alone today and I don't like being alone." _

_ They walked together in silence, awkwardness surrounding them as they were not familiar with each other yet. _

_ "Oh. By the way, my name is Kang Taehyun," the slightly smaller boy reached out his right hand as they walked side by side. "I'm currently in my second year of high school. What about you?" _

_ "I'm Huening Kai," emphasizing the pronunciation to his name. "But, you can simply call me Kai." _

_ "No offense, but where are you from? Doesn't really sound like a Korean name," they turned to a smaller hallway and climbed three steps up. _

_ "Oh, I'm from America. I'm half Korean and half American," they turned left and they were greeted with a long hallway. _

_ "Here we are," they stopped at a window of an office. They submitted their forms and they were given their final schedule and classes. _

_ "We share the same classes! We should definitely go together at the first day," Taehyun said gleefully. _

_ "Yeah," Kai smiled at his new friend. He didn't know that friendship was not the only thing to develop in the upcoming days. _

Kai smiled at the memory. He didn't know that their simple introductions that day would bloom into something deeper.

He took his camera where he usually films their so-called  _ adventures _ . They would usually hang out after class and walk around the neighborhood to see if they can find a good spot to regularly meet.

_ "Hey. My mom got me this new camera. From now on, I'm going to record our everyday adventures." Huening Kai said as they were walking away from his house after he changed from his uniform. _

_ "For the love of god, please, stop calling it adventures. We're literally just walking around the neighborhood." _

_ "You're such a killjoy. Where's the fun in that? You can't stop me. I'm still calling it adventures." _

_ They were now surrounded with a comfortable silence. Huening Kai started recording their walks, then he pointed his lens at Taehyun. _

_ "Hey, stop covering your face!" He reached out to Taehyun's hand. He could see the other's face turning crimson. _

_ Then, they suddenly started laughing. The camera got shaky and then Huening Kai turned off the recording. _

He didn't even notice the tears building up in his eyes. He really missed Taehyun.

He still remembered the call he got from his mom.

It was a Thursday evening. He did not go home with Taehyun that day because their group had to finish a project due the next day.

_ "Hey, take care. Alright?" _

_ "What are you talking about? It's like we're not seeing each other tomorrow." _

_ "I don't know. Just felt like saying it. Um."  _ Taehyun stepped closer. He looked up to Huening Kai as he was a tad bit smaller than him.

Then he kissed Huening Kai on his left cheek _. _

_ "Yeah. I'll get going now." _

Then. The call.

_ "Hyuka,"  _ Taehyun's mom called him softly _. "Taehyun got into an accident." _

_ "He didn't make it into the hospital." _

Up until now, he could still remember the way he felt that night. The feeling of his heart being tugged away from his body, like his life turned into gray.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was a bit rushed but okay ;;


End file.
